theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Clowning Around
Here is my 24th fan fiction. Luan was at a birthday party, and like always was making the kids laugh with her antics. “It's so great to bring joy to all of these young faces,” said Luan, as she spoke to the audience. -”Can you make a monkey?” asked the birthday boy. -”you got it!” said Luan, as she got out some balloons, and formed them into a monkey. “There you go birthday boy,”s aid Luan sweetly, as she handed it to him. -”Thank you!” said the boy. When the party was over, Luan was standing by the front door, as the parents handed her the money for her performance. “There you are!” said the mother, as she handed Luan her money. -”Thank you!” said Luan, as she left to go home. “Another successful performance,” said Luna, as she spoke to the audience. She arrived back at the Loud House, and was greeted by Lincoln. -”Hey Luan!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Luan. -”It looks like everything went well,” said Lincoln. -”Yes it did,” said Luan. “Thanks for hooking me up with that family,” said Luan. -”She went to the birthday party of Liam's cousin, and he was nice enough to recommend Luan,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Thank you so much little bro,” said Luan, as she happily walked inside. -”No matter what,” said Lincoln, “I will always have my sisters back.” With that Lincoln went upstairs, and saw the Luan was getting some comedy props ready. “Hey!” said Lincoln. “Did you get another party gig already?” -”Yep!” said Luan. “The family hooked me up with another gig, and I'm making sure I have everything ready by tomorrow.” -”That's awesome!” said Lincoln. -”I know, right?” responded Luan. “I'm becoming very well known as a party clown, and hopefully if I continue to have successful gigs, I can become better known.” -”I'm, very happy for you sis,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks!” responded Luan. “Goodnight!” said Luan, as she closed her bedroom door. -”Goodnight!” said Lincoln. “It's great that most of my sisters all seem to have found their call in life,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I still haven't found mine, but I'm still young, and have plenty of time to figure it out.” With that Lincoln went to his bedroom, and it was lights out in The Loud House. The following morning Luan awoke very energetically, and went downstairs to have breakfast. She was making some eggs, as she spoke to the audience. “There's nothing like having another party gig to get your sunny side up, ha, ha, ha, ha! Get it?” -”Good morning!” said Lincoln, as he walked into the kitchen. -”Morning Linc!” said Luan. -”All set for your next party gig?” -”I sure am,” said Luan, “and that's no yolk, ha, ha, ha, ha! Get it?” said Luan, as Lincoln groaned. -”Do you have everything you need?” asked Lincoln. -”I sure do!” said Luan. “I got balloons for making balloon animals, horns, pies, seltzer water, and rubber chickens. I'm going to make this kid's birthday a special one.” -”I hope you do,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Linky!” said Luan, as she hugged Lincoln. “I'm glad you believe in me.” -”Of course!” said Lincoln. At around noon, Luan was in her clown costume, and was heading over to the house, where she would be performing that day. As soon as she arrived however, she noticed that the children were already laughing. “What's going on?” asked Luan, as she walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell, and the mother answered the door. “Hello there!” said Luan. “I'm Luan Loud, and I believe I was booked for this birthday party.” -”Oh, yes you were!” said the mother. “I'm sorry to say this, but another girl showed up before you did, and she seems to be working the crowd pretty well.” -”Say what?” said Luan confused. -”I'm sorry,” said the mother, “but she seems to be doing rather well. Maybe some other time.” -”I understand!” said Luan. She waited until the party was over, and when the new girl got paid, and walked out of the house, Luan approached. “Hey there!” said Luan. -”Hello!” said the girl. “I'm June Freling!” said the girl, as she extended her hand. -”I'm Luan Loud!” said Luan, as she shook her hand. “It's nice to meet you.” -”Thank you!” said June. “My family and I just moved here from North Hampton, and I was lucky enough to come across this birthday. I have a knack for being funny, and entertaining children.” -“I don't mean to be rude or anything,” said Luan, “but I had already gotten booked for that party.” -”Oh you did?” said June. “I totally didn't know,” said June, in an apathetic tone, as she walked off. -”What was up with her?” said Luan, as she spoke to the audience. She walked home depressed, and was once again greeted by Lincoln. -”What's wrong?” asked Lincoln. -”When I arrived at the party, some other girls was already there, and she took my job.” -”Say what?” said Lincoln. “Weren't you already booked?” -”She arrived there before I did, and because the kids liked her, she was given the job instead of me,” said Luan sadly. -”I'm sorry Luan!” said Lincoln. “Hopefully you can get a gig sometime soon.” -”I hope so!” said Luan nervously. The following day Luan learned that another birthday party was taking place, and she immediately called to get booked. -”I'm sorry!” said the man on the other line, “but we already have someone to perform at my daughter's party.” -”I understand!” said Luan. “This is really bad!” said Luan, as she spoke to the audience. “Now that I have competition, what if I never get booked for anything ever again.” Throughout the week Luan tried and tried, but she couldn't get booked for anything, as June was always beating her to it. “This is really bad!” said Luan. She went into her room, and was sitting very tensely on her bed. -”That was fun!” said Lincoln, as he was walking upstairs, when he noticed a mumbling sound coming from Luna and Luan's room. He went inside to find Luan completely stressed, and talking to herself. -”What did I do wrong?” asked Luan to herself, as she slapped herself. “Get it together girl; you didn't do anything wrong.” -”Are you feeling okay?” asked Lincoln. -”No!” answered Luan. “Ever since that new girl June Freling moved here, she's been stealing my thunder. Help me Lincoln?” said Luan desperately. -”Maybe if you add some new routines to your clown act, like spinning plates, or juggling while riding a unicycle,” suggested Lincoln. -”Great!” said Luan, as she hugged Lincoln. “I better get started.” Luan then spent the next couple of days adding some new routines, and Lincoln thought her clown act was even better than before. -”You're doing great!” said Lincoln. “I heard there's a birthday party on Friday, and I've already gotten you booked.” -”Awesome!” shouted Luan. You really are a great bro.” -”Thanks Luan!” said Lincoln. Once Friday came around, Luan was ready, and she made her way to the birthday party. Unbeknownst to her, June was watching from a distance. “That lousy Loud thinks she's gonna beat me out?” said June to herself. “When I'm through with her, no one will ever want to book her again,” said June, as she laughed. -”I'm here!” said Luan, as she made her entrance into the backyard. The children applauded, and Luan started to perform her clown routine. She began by getting some sticks out, and spinning plates. The children were amazed, as she did this without ever dropping them. Afterwards she got out her unicycle, and got out bowling pins, and started to juggle them. -”Take this!” said June, as she threw a pebble at Luan's unicycle causing her to fall. She fell, and the bowling pins all landed on her head. The children laughed, as Luan sat there embarrassed. -”What happened?” asked Luan, as she looked towards the audience. Afterwards she brought out pies, and started juggle those, but then June rolled a tennis ball over, and caused it to roll a skateboard in Luan's direction. The skateboard went near her, and it made her fall backwards, as she got splatted in the face with the pies. The children all started to laugh. -”What a lame clown,” said a little girl. -”What's happening to me?” said Luan to herself. “ do any of you want balloon animals?” asked Luan. -”Yeah!” shouted the children. -”Coming right up!” said Luan, as she went to grab the balloons from her bag. -”Let's see how those kids love these,” said June, as she switched the balloons in her bag, with a set of gag exploding balloons. Luan grabbed the bogus balloons out of her bag, and she started to take requests. -”What would you like birthday boy?” asked Luan. -”A dog!” said the birthday boy. -”A dog it is,” said Luan, as she blew out the balloon to start forming it into a dog. Once she started to twist the balloon, it popped right there and then. -”Hey!” shouted the boy. -”You stink!” shouted the kids, as they all started throwing food at her. She got pelted with ice cream, and she fell back. -”What a stupid clown!” shouted this one boy, as the children exploded with laughter. Luan was completely embarrassed, and she packed her gear, and ran off. Afterwards, June came by in her clown getup ready to take her place, and the boy's parents happily accepted. Luan arrived back home, and she ran up to her bedroom. Lincoln noticed, and went to check on her. -”Luan?” said Lincoln. -”I've never been so humiliated in my life,” said Luan, as she started to cry. “I still don't understand how those balloons could pop so easily.” -”Say what?” said Lincoln, as he checked her bag. “Exploding Balloons, for the nasty prankster!” said Lincoln, as he read the label. -”I didn't pack exploding balloons,” said Luan. -”How could this have happened?” asked Lincoln. -”I don't know!” said Luan. “I had the real balloons when I got there, and then went I went to go get them out of my bad I. . .” suddenly Luan came to a realization. -”You what?” asked Lincoln. -”Somebody must have switched them with the exploding balloons,” said Luan, as her sadness turned to anger. -”Who would want to sabotage you?” asked Lincoln. -”It must have been June Freling,” said Luan. “I know there was something I sneaky about her.” -”Looks like I'll have to do some snooping,” said Lincoln, as he went out to dig up some dirt on June Freling. He noticed her leaving the party, and when she got home he noticed that she had numerous gag props in her house, that enabled quick and easy tricks, such as a balloon dispenser that brings out balloon animals automatically without having to make them, and tiny magnets that she puts onto props while juggling so they'll stay close to her, and wont fall. “She's been cheating,” said Lincoln. Just then June was almost home, and Lincoln got behind a bush. -”That Loud better think twice, before trying to upstage me,” said June, as she went into her house. -”This is serious!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Luan as worked hard to get where she is, and June is using cheap methods to look like she's talented. Something must be done about this.” Lincoln returned home, and informed Luan, about what he had learned. -”That weasel!” shouted Luan. -”I think I know how we can give her a taste of her own medicine,” said Lincoln. “She'll try to sabotage you again, no doubt, when you get booked for another party. Only this time, you'll be ready for her. They made a plan to beat June at her own game, and the following weekend, Luan got a call from one of her best customers. -”Sounds great!” said Luan, as she shut off her smartphone. -”Do you have everything?” asked Lincoln. -”You bet I do!” said Luan, as she packed everything into her bag. Before she went into the backyard, she checked the perimeter of the entire house, and set up hidden traps, before June got there. -”You're mine again Loud!” said June, as she was rushing over to the house. By the time she got there, the party had already started, and Luan was getting a great reception from the children. “Let's see how they like this,” said June, as she was about to throw a tennis ball to knock Luan off balance. Just then, she triggered one of the traps, and she got covered in shaving cream. -”Look at that!” said one of the boys, as the children laughed at her. -”Pay no attention to her,” said Luan, as she tried to get the kid's attention. -”You pathetic excuse for a jester,” said June, as she triggered another trap, and got covered in feathers. -”She looks like a chicken,” said the birthday girl, and the children laughed at her once again. Embarrassed, June ran off, but Luan felt bad about it. “I'm going to take five,” said Luan, as she ran to catch up to June. She found June crying on the sidewalk, and went over to speak to her. -”Didn't you humiliate me enough?” said June upset. -”You messed up my gig, last week,” said Luan. Why?” June went into a flashback! -”When I was little, I was a failure at everything I tried,” said June. “No one in my life ever appreciated me. My parents always tried to find ways for me to discover a talent, but I always failed. It wasn't until one day, when I tried to juggle some peaches, and failed that I got a laugh from some kids, and I thought to myself, that making people laugh could be my talent. I studied up on various how to books for comedy, and before I knew it, I was getting laughs from people. I had never gotten so much attention in my life, and so I continued to do it. End Flashback! When we moved here to Royal Woods I was unhappy that there was already a girl who performs for children, and makes them laugh, and so I wanted to sabotage you, so I could get the attention.” -”It's not about getting attention,” said Luan. -”It's not?” said June. -”Being an entertainer is about bringing a good time to other people, and to make them happy,” said Luan. -”I never thought about it that way,” said June. -”I can help you out,” offered Luan. -”After that humiliation, there's no way I'm going back to that party,” said June. -”I can help you to improve yourself,” said Luan. “Consider it my apology for embarrassing you.” -”I'm sorry I was such a jerk,” said June. -”It's okay!” said Luan. “Let's get you cleaned up, and head back to that party. They headed back, and Luan brought June with her. “I have a helper,” said Luan. -”Two clowns for the price of one?” said the birthday girl. -”Yeah!” shouted the children. The two of them then went into Luan's routine, as she instructed June on how to do it properly. June learned how to make balloon animals from scratch, she juggled pies, and with Luan's help, they both turned out a successful performance. The children were happy, and Luan was glad to be a successful party clown again. After the party was over, Luan got paid for her services, and she split it with June. -”Thank you!” said June. “I really hope we can be friends, after what I did to you?” -”It's all in the past,” said Luan. If you ever need help, you know where to find me.” -”Thank you!” said June, as she gave Luan a hug. She walked back home, and Luan headed back to the Loud House. -”Did you give June Freling her just desserts?” asked Lincoln. -”Everything is fine between us,” said Luan. -”Say what?” said Lincoln confused. -”It was all just a misunderstanding, but we're on good terms now,” said Luan. Lincoln was confused for a bit, but then realized how revenge isn't the answer, and congratulated Luan for her success at the party. “Congrats!” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Linky!” said Luan. “It's great to know that you're always there to help me out,” said Luan, as she hugged Lincoln. -”I'm always free to help out my loved ones,” said Lincoln, as they walked into the house. The End Trivia * This is the first time I collaborated with another person to write one of my fan fics. * While this was originally my idea, AnimationFan15 did the story outline, and named the character June. ** I came up with her surname Freling, which is a nod to classic Looney Tunes Director Friz Freleng. * This is the fourth time AnimationFan15 provided a picture for one of my fan fictions. * The pun that Luan makes "get your sunny side up" is a reference to the Hey Arnold segment Eugene, Eugene, where Eugene is in a play, and there's a song called Sunny Side Up where one of the lyrics is "keep your sunny side up". * This was a fun experience for me, in working with someone else to create a story. This must be how it feels to work in an animation studio with a creative crew. * This is my second time after Piece it Together, that I did a Looney Tunes homage. * This is my second story after Cold Logic where Lincoln isn't the focus. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud